Romeo and Cinderella
by Silver Lightvier
Summary: After the fight between Heroes of Truth an Ideals ended as a tie, Romeo saw a Pokeball belonging to his rival, The Hero of Truth. Also N would like to make the deal so then the Heroes could protect Pokemon. Everyday N helps Touko out saving Pokemon one step at a time.
1. Tragedy

Author Note:  
Hello! This is my first fanfic here on this site. It may or may not be great but reviews are nice and hope that you like! I based this off of my favorite Vocaloid song. (Least one of them.) I also find Touko and N adorable!

Chapter 1: Tragedy

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt now!" A loud roar from the Dark Black Dragon echoed throughout the Castle. N sneered at Touko saying "Give up! Just accept the world in which I have envisioned!"

Touko made sure her Reshiram had dodged before hissing "Never! Pokemon shouldn't be away from Trainers! They would all be heart-broken!" Then she paused "Sides Ghetsis was only using you to get Zekrom to take over the world."

N growled "Like I care! I will use my Dragon of Ideals to my own end. I will liberate Pokemon even if Father won't be a part of this final solution!"

Touko had to admit, the man is persistent, but she is more stubborn. Touko called to Reshiram "Use Dragon Rage now!" Soon as the words left her mouth Zekrom had dodged Reshiram's powerful attack. Touko grunted, if Reshiram had lost it would be the end of Pokemon all around the Unova region. Thinking of a plan before all is lost, Touko noticed the loose ceiling. It looked as if to crumble any minuet. She smirked "Reshiram use Fusion Flare!" Doing as told, the beautiful white dragon use the powerful flames but it hit the ceiling.

N fought so hard not to laugh, only to snort and chuckle amusingly "Your Pokemon missed! You could never defeat me with that type of accuracy!" He turned to Zekrom ordering "Deliver the final blow!" Zekrom rushed towards Reshiram in incredible speed. Just before slashing, the roof fell down onto both of the Dragon Pokemon, leaving N and Touko to stare in surprise. Soon as they recollected the event, both N and Touko searched through the ruble to find their Legendary Dragons. After several to half hour, the two teens saw the dragons with swirls representing their eyes; meaning one thing. This battle ended in a tie.

Touko then declared to N "Let's make a deal. If you can save Pokemon without releasing them, then I will give you anything for your side of the compromise."

N stared at Touko and asked "Any ideas in mind?"

Touko shook her head "Er- no but you could think about your part and we could discuss this deal later. Fair?" Extending her hand to the Young King.

N gripped her and slightly shook it "Okay you got a deal."

Touko smiled and picked up her bag to leave, before doing so N insisted to heal the Pokemon. Using some special native herbs, the Pokemon rested and were healed. Collecting the Pokemon and putting into the unzipped bag. Touko smiled at N and said "Glad you could agree, but we need to promise not to back out of this deal...ever."

N nodded softly and crossed his heart with a pinkie, such a kid would've done. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Earning a small giggle from Touko. N is adorable when he acts like an innocent little kid.

Touko swung the bag on her back and summoned Lugia to fly them home. Leaving N in the castle for a while. Hours past as N decided to relocate to a new area for the castle using underground transportation. N figured that the Team could start in three days.

Stretching, N yawned feeling sore and worn. Leaving the Throne Room of the Castle, N noticed a small metallic sphere shine in the cracks of small ruins. Sticking his hand into the cracks, N gripped on the sphere seeing a Pokeball in his hands. One of Reshiram's. Touko must've dropped this when leaving!

N hurried to leave but froze as the clock stroke twelve. That's when the Castle buries underground from the night. Giving a defeated sigh, N stuck the Pokeball into his belt. Tomorrow he will see Touko to return her Reshiram to her.

Also to conclude his side of their little 'deal'.  
-

Tah dah! Like? Review?


	2. Glass Slipper

Chapter 2: Glass slipper

Touko flopped onto her bed as soon as she had gotten home. She stared at the ceiling sighing as she kept thinking about her battle with N. Even though N didn't go on with his plan, she still felt depressed. Is it cause she had lost? Sitting at her bed, the phone rang and Touko answered in a surprisingly strong tone "Hello?"

"Hey Touko!" An old man's voice came in but it was familiar for her to recognize it quickly.

"Father! How are you? How was your trip to Kanto?" She was so happy to hear her father again.

He chuckled saying "Hello, I'm doing great; in fact I am coming home tonight!"

Touko smiled brightly "Great! I can't wait!" Then the phone cut the line and she sighed "Guess he lost a signal..."

The rest of the day was tiring but after two hours of laying on the bed, the front door opened. Touko ran down to see her Mom gotten home from shopping. Touko smiled again cheerfully and when her mother quickly went to her for a hug, Touko buried her face slightly knowing her journey made her miss her mother. Before she could forget, the teen told her mother "Dad will be home tonight."

Touko's mother smiled "That's wonderful! To make this evening any more perfect is if your brother Touya comes home as well."

Touya is a year older that Touko, but started his journey only a month before her due to he had helped their Dad out with work. Touya was now on the Battle Subway, traveling and battling toward his wildest dreams.

"Man I hate to admit it but I miss him." Touko chuckled, she always liked Touya just pretends that he gets on her nerves. They actually are more alike that what she had ever even wanted.

Around nine at night, Touko's Dad arrived home with a tired smile. This is a late night compared to when he normally sleeps. After eating and talking a bit he retreated to the comfort of his room. The only one awake now was Touko. She, herself, was thinking of sleeping when someone knocked on the door. She quickly went to answer the door to call to her brother, ready to scold him for coming so late at night. Though when she opened the door, it was not Touya to greet her hello. Touko stared in surprise and asked "What are you doing here?! Don't you know what time it is?"

At the door, the young king that Touko just fought stifled a chuckle saying "Sorry to disturb you, but I think you'd miss this if I returned it later than now." He shown her a Pokeball with Reshiram inside.

Touko was bewildered, wondering how she could be so careless to lose a precious Pokemon so that N, her biggest rival, had to return it. With a sigh she took the sphere apologizing "Sorry I was careless. If that's a-"

N interrupted "Actually there is another reason for me to come here..." When Touko stared confused he explained "It's about our 'deal'."

Touko hissed lightly "Can't we talk about it in the morning? I am not really in the mood."

N shook his head "No I know that if I left, then I won't have the courage to attempt to ask again." Giving a puff of breath he requested in a small voice "Would you like to help me with protecting Pokemon?"

A moment of silence before Touko laughed a bit too loud but quickly said quieter "Why were you so worked up about that? Of course I will, now I have to sl-"

N smiled big "Great! Then let's go to my Castle."

What?

"N it sounds more like you are trying to marry me than to be partners."

N insisted "I want a close friend, I never had one so I figured if I kept my friend in good living condition and eat healthy then we could be close friends!" He sounded genuinely happy.

Touko had to bit back a hiss_ 'Is Pokemon the only relationship he ever had?!' _She frowned "Doesn't mean I'd come and live with y-"

N then gripped her wrist and jumped onto Zekrom, smiling pulling Touko onto the Black Dragon "Come on! Let's get there before the sun comes up!"

Touko got off and said "If you really want me to live with you wait a bit. I just got my family back after fighting you so don't be selfish!"

N gave a sign of hurt "I don't want to go home alone. No one else is there anymore, just Anthea and Concordia but even their visits are wilting away."

Touko had to admit that it does sound quite lonely. She then said "How bout you could stay at my place for a while until people start to come back from hiding and stay with you at the Castle?"

"You'd really let me stay here? After what had happened?"

Touko smiled, "Yeah! You'll need to stay in the guest room though and let me tell my parents before you come inside." She quickly left and lean close to her mom and poked her awake. "Can a friend of mine stay in the guest room for a while? He has no where else to go."

Her mom slightly nodded and asked "Who is it."

Touko hesitated but she tells her mother the truth "N Harmonia..."

**Oh how I love Choir, I got to finish this chapter in class today :D**


End file.
